You Have My Love
by freaky x-men gurl
Summary: A story of how Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya could have met and fell inlove. R for sexual relations and minor violence. Please read and review it is my first RK fic!
1. Man On The Road

^-^ Hello! I love RK, and this is my first RK fic. It is about another way Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya could have met and fallen in love. Takes place in the same time as the episodes on Cartoon Network right now. But this is before Sanoskue, or Megumi show up. But just for humor Yahiko is included as little homeless boy Kaoru took in and now is one of her students. Please review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Man On The Road  
  
A black haired woman ran down the road towards a restaurant. A man stood in the alleyway and watched her run, admiring her grace. The rain poured down on him, making his long red hair look dark. He looked around the small village in Tokyo. It was small and pleasant, with small restaurants and shops. He looked back at where the girl had been running, and saw two men standing in front on her. He didn't think much of it until he saw that each of the men had swords on their belts.  
  
He stepped out of the alleyway and watched a little more closely. The two men took their swords out of their sheathes (is that how you spell it?) and smiled even wider. The red-haired man took a few steps forward, ready to jump in and protect the woman. But the girl only took out a wooden sword and held it in front of her, defending herself.  
  
"Kaoru!" cried a little boy with spiky black hair.  
  
One the men fell forward and landed on his chest. The little boy had hit him and started to attack the other man. The girl, Kaoru started to continuously hit the men who had fallen, while the little boy got the other man on the ground also. The red haired man watched wide-eyed as two men who looked like they could take on the world were getting beat up by a little boy and a woman.  
  
"Come on, Yahiko! Let's get out of here." Cried Kaoru.  
  
"Gotcha!" yelled one of the men as he rose up and struck Kaoru across the back. She fell on the ground before the little boy could catch her.  
  
The red haired man leaped forward and came in between the fallen woman and the risen man.  
  
"Get out of my way, shrimp!" said the man as he lunged forward and tried to strike the red head (sorry if that sounds offending, but I'm red head myself. Well, orange head, k?).  
  
But the red head was way to fast and unsheathes his sword and struck the man across the chest, injuring him but not killing him. The other man tried to get himself up, but saw the way the red head had used his sword, and lied back down.  
  
"You, go get these men some help. I will look after this woman, that I will." Said the red head.  
  
"My name is Yahiko, and why do you want to get these knuckleheads any help!?" cried Yahiko.  
  
"No one should suffer, that they shouldn't. Now, please go get these men some help, Yahiko." Said the man smiling.  
  
After Yahiko had run off down the street, the men bent down and helped Kaoru up and to a porch.  
  
"Are you ok, Miss? That was a hard strike, that it was." Asked the man.  
  
Kaoru nodded and sat on the porch.  
  
"What were you doing out by yourself? Its not safe, that it's not." Said the man.  
  
"I was coming to get Yahiko. He was having lunch. I had to run home to change my kimono because I spilled my soup on it. And then those guys just walked out and started to sweet talk me." said Kaoru.  
  
Just then Yahiko came back with an old man.  
  
"Hello Dr. Genzai." Said Kaoru when Yahiko and the old man got closer.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Kaoru. Are you alright?" asked Dr. Genzai.  
  
"Yes, thanks to this man." Said Kaoru.  
  
"My name is Kenshin Himura." Said the red head.  
  
"Well, thank you Kenshin. My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Said Kaoru.  
  
"You're certainly welcome, Miss Kaoru." Replied Kenshin as she smiled at her.  
  
Kaoru smiled back and turned her gaze to the two men on the ground. "I haven't seen you around, Kenshin. Do you live here?" she asked.  
  
"No, Miss Kaoru. I am wanderer, that I am." Replied Kenshin.  
  
"Well as long as you're in town you can stay Kamiya Dojo for as long as you like, Kenshin." Said Kaoru with a nice smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru. I would love to stay, that I would." Said Kenshin.  
  
As soon as Dr. Genzai was done tending to the men, the four of them started the walk back to the Kamiya Dojo. 


	2. The Battousai

Thanks for the reviews. Hope to get more with this chapter!  
  
Chapter Two: The Battousai  
  
Kenshin woke up the next morning to the sound of a woman humming. He smiled to himself and got up out of his futon and pulled on his usual dress. He left his reverse blade sword leaning against the wall. He opened to the door to the room he was staying in and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru was standing at the counter and cooking breakfast. It smelt good, really good. Kenshin walked to the table and sat down across from Yahiko.  
  
"Hurry up, Kaoru! Me and Kenshin are hungry!" said Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin sweat-dropped and looked behind him at Kaoru who was starting to yell at Yahiko.  
  
"WELL YOUR LUCKY YOU HAVE FOOD TO EAT, YAHIKO! YOU CAN WAIT!" she cried.  
  
"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU CAN'T COOK!" Yahiko screamed back.  
  
Kenshin sweat-dropped again.  
  
"It's not nice to insult others, that it isn't." he said smiling.  
  
Yahiko just turned away and waited impatiently for food. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. 'He's so nice' she thought before she went back to preparing breakfast.  
  
"This is very good Miss Kaoru, that it is." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin. Its nice to know someone enjoys my good cooking." Answered Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko ate quickly, trying not to taste the food.  
  
"Slow down Yahiko, you'll choke." Said Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko didn't listen to her and finished her food quickly.  
  
"I'm gonna go practice." He said and walked out side, putting on his sandals.  
  
Kenshin looked outside as he ate and saw Yahiko practicing with his wooden sword.  
  
"How long have you been a wanderer, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"It's been about ten years now, that it has." Said Kenshin.  
  
One thought popped into Kaoru's mind. The Revolution ended 10 years ago.Oh my god! she thought. She had never seen the Battousai, but she knew that he had long red hair and a star shaped scar on his cheek. She hadn't noticed it before, nor did she remember.  
  
"Kenshin?" she said, looking down.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him and into his eyes. He was so handsome, and his eyes were so pure and full of kindness. This didn't look like the Battousai at all.  
  
When she didn't say anything, Kenshin spoke.  
  
"You are right, that you are." He said.  
  
He knew that she knew and there was no hiding it the way she glanced at his scar.  
  
Kaoru looked up. "So you are the Battousai?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "That I am. But I have given up my manslayer days, that I have. I chose to become a wanderer and help people. If you want me to leave, I will." Said Kenshin.  
  
"No, Kenshin. If what you say is true, then it doesn't matter who you were. It only matters who you are now." Said Kaoru as she reached over and put her hand on Kenshin's.  
  
He smiled at her. Her hand felt so warm.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." Said Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru smiled the sweetest smile at him and removed her hand from his.  
  
"I guess I better clean the dishes." Said Kaoru and she collected the plates.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch of the dojo and watched Kaoru and Yahiko practice with their wooden swords (if the wooden swords have a different name, could someone please tell in a review?). 'Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are both very good, that they are' thought Kenshin, smiling.  
  
After practice, Yahiko and Kaoru sat on the porch next to Kenshin. Kaoru noticed that he had his sword on his belt.  
  
"Why do you have a sword, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sword so Kaoru and Yahiko could see that it was a reverse-blade sword.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin told Yahiko about the way he had given up his manslayer ways.  
  
"But I have also made a vow not to kill, that I have." Added Kenshin.  
  
"The sword should not be used as a weapon to kill, but to protect." Said Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and she smiled back.  
  
"Why don't you two just kiss already." Said Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both sweat-dropped and Kaoru hit Yahiko in the back of the head with her wooden sword.  
  
Yahiko let out a cry of pain and got up and ran around the two, yelling 'Kaoru and Kenshin!' Kaoru and Kenshin'! Kenshin sweat-dropped again and Kaoru got up and chased Yahiko around the dojo, calling him a knucklehead.  
  
Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He wanted Yahiko to be right. 


	3. Second Step Kiss

Disc: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while.  
  
Nobody- Kaoru can't cook, that's why Yahiko eats it fast, you know, not wanted to taste it. But in the series Kenshin likes her cooking, or pretends too.  
  
Cat- I'm honored, thanks!  
  
Harpygirl*91- Ok, I don't usually try to offend my readers but your just rude! I had to say that I don't feel so lucky someone like you read my story, ok, your almighty highness! My other readers can tell me the names without trying to offend me, and I thank them for that.  
  
Thanks to everyone one else who told me that names of the wooden swords. Thanks a lot and I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Chapter Three: The Second Step Kiss  
  
Kenshin walked into the kitchen and saw Kaoru and Yahiko had already had breakfast and were outside practicing. A plate of food was waiting for him on the table. He smiled and sat down and ate it.  
  
After he had his breakfast, he washed his plate and put it in the cabinet. Then he walked outside and put on his sandals that were waiting by the door for him. He sat down on the second of three steps leading onto the porch and inside the dojo. Then he just sat there, admiring Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko practiced for about an hour. Kaoru with her bokken, Yahiko with his shinai. Kenshin admired their grace and determination. And he wondered about who Yahiko was. Couldn't be Kaoru's son, Kaoru was only 18.  
  
Later he asked about it.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Kaoru, but who is Yahiko to you?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Men were making Yahiko do stuff for them, like steal or get food. His father had died and the men told Yahiko his father owed them a lot of money, and they made Yahiko pay for it. But it wasn't true, so I just, rescued him from them. I guess. But to tell the truth, even though we don't get along well, he is like my brother." Answered Kaoru.  
  
"I see." Said Kenshin.  
  
The two sat on the second step and talked. Yahiko was practicing hitting the trees in the forest with his shinai.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, and she looked up at him. Within seconds, both of them were lost in each other's eyes. But it was Kaoru who broke the stare. Kenshin didn't want it to end. He was falling in love with her, and her with him. But he wasn't the kind of guy who would hit on a girl.  
  
So he looked away also. Suddenly, Kaoru slipped her hand on Kenshin's. He greeted her warm touch by looking up into her eyes again. He immediately knew what was to follow. Both of them leaned forward, closer that either of them had ever been to anyone. Kaoru felt warm lips on hers.  
  
Kenshin felt the same thing too. It was like fireworks exploding in his mind. He knew that he would love her from that first kiss. He moved his tongue into her mouth, and she greeted it. Their tongues wrestled for a minute, and the two were totally lost in each other.  
  
But finally, a laugh broke them out of the kiss. Yahiko was standing at the edge of the forest, laughing almost hysterically. Kaoru and Kenshin both sweat-dropped.  
  
"Kaoru and Kenshin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" cried Yahiko.  
  
Almost instantly, Kaoru was up and chasing Yahiko around the dojo again, yelling how immature and stupid he was. All the while he was laughing hysterically and Kenshin sitting on the second step, confused.  
  
Later that day, Kenshin was sitting in his room, thinking. Kaoru found him and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, Kenshin." She said.  
  
"Hello Miss Kaoru." He returned.  
  
Kaoru sat down by him and looked at the ground. The two started to talk. About everything. Kaoru told him about her past, and he didn't even have to tell her about his. So he told her about his present, and she about hers.  
  
Within an hour, the two knew each other better then anyone else. Finally, Kenshin broke the tension and kissed Kaoru. This kiss was strong and loving, but their first kiss was the one that broke the barrier. Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin and he put his hands on her waist.  
  
But Kenshin pulled away. "Not yet." He said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room. She didn't think she was ready to lose her virginity yet either. But she felt like she really loved Kenshin. 


	4. Needs and Wants

Disc: I own nothing.  
  
Hello again. I wrote this immediately following the last one because I couldn't wait and I was in the mood for writing. So, I know it's sudden but I hope you like it. Oh, and you better like it because I'm missing Jackass to write this!  
  
Chapter Four: Needs and Wants  
  
Kaoru couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Kenshin. His long red hair, the scar on his cheek, the way his amber eyes glowed in the dark. She loved every single thing about him. Like the way he had jumped in to save her and Yahiko, or the way he never insulted her or Yahiko and he even liked her cooking.  
  
Kenshin couldn't sleep either. He couldn't think of anything else but the black-haired beauty in the next room, sleeping beautifully on her futon. He imagined her in that way, so peaceful and pleasant. He loved the way she let nothing stand in her way. He loved the way her hair shined in the morning light.  
  
Kaoru stood up and walked slowly and silently out of her room and into Kenshin's. He lie awake and staring off into space when she came in. She sat next to him on his futon and smiled.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" she asked.  
  
"No, Miss Kaoru." He answered.  
  
"Kenshin, I love you." Kaoru suddenly said, surprising herself.  
  
Kenshin propped himself on one elbow and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Miss Kaoru, that I do." He returned.  
  
Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She needed him, now. She bent forward and engulfed in a fiery kiss. Kenshin was a little surprised, but he returned the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. Kenshin pulled Kaoru towards him and rolled around so he could be on top of her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. So Kenshin started to remove her night-gown. He slipped the straps off her shoulders, seizing the right moment to gaze upon her breasts for the first time. When he did, he caught his breath, but continued slipping it off. After he got her undressed, he removed his clothing also.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin." Said Kaoru.  
  
He leaned back down on her and kissed her again. Slowly he parted and started to kiss her neck, moving down her body to her chest. Then he kissed her bare breasts. She moaned almost silently with pleasure.  
  
Kenshin tickled her nipples with his tongue until they were hard. Kaoru loved it. She wanted to give back the pleasure he gave her. She reached her hands down and started to rub his you-know-what. Kenshin was caught by little surprise and started to kiss her again.  
  
After Kaoru let go, Kenshin shifted his hips so 'his' met her entrance. Slowly and gently he started to push it inside her. Kaoru loved that too. She moaned quietly and pulled Kenshin towards her and started to kiss him again.  
  
And all of the sudden, pain. Like no pain she felt before. It felt wonderful yet it hurt so bad but she needed it so bad too. Tears formed in her eyes and blood pounded her ears, as Kenshin slowly took her innocence. Kenshin pulled it out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Said Kenshin.  
  
"No, Kenshin. Please, don't go." She replied.  
  
Kenshin looked her in the eyes and kissed her again.  
  
"Lie still, it wont hurt but a minute." He said.  
  
He continued to push it inside her. Kaoru felt some pain, but not much. Kenshin pulled it out, and gently pushed it back in again. That time was just pleasure. She wasn't a virgin anymore.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru awoke in Kenshin's futon. Kenshin wasn't there though. She got up and dressed, and headed for the kitchen. When she got there, Kenshin was cooking breakfast and humming a beautiful unfamiliar sound.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru" said Kenshin without turning around.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin." Replied Kaoru.  
  
After breakfast, Kaoru and Yahiko went out side to practice, and Kenshin watched them from the second step. Later he did the waiting laundry, Kaoru fixed lunch, and Yahiko just practiced all day.  
  
Kenshin kept thinking how Yahiko and Kaoru were so much alike. So strong, determined, and they both believed that the sword was to protect, not to kill. And that was his belief too. He would fit in just right here. 


End file.
